La Bella & La Bestia
by Rebe Masen
Summary: "Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia Debo salir quiero vivir quiero vivir"- Pensó Bella cuando escucho a James llegar, escondió a su pequeña hija Renesmee en el baño y salió dispuesta a acabar con toda la pesadilla.


Holi :3  
Esta no es mi primera historia... la tenis en otra cuenta, pero esa cuenta ya no aparece (?)

Esta historia la letra de la cancion "La Bella & La Bestia", yo solo le agregue unas cosillas :)  
Espero la disfruten...

Rebe 3

Es sólo una historia más..  
La Bella y la Bestia

Ella era bella,  
frágil como una rosa,  
él era una bestia  
esclavo de sus impulsos

Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos

Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera  
quién les ve y quién les viera

Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor

Pero el no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas:

-Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota.

Bella estaba ciega  
pero no era tonta,  
ya dudaba

Tantas noches sola  
cuantas horas de la madrugada

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
le regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será su debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más

"-Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir- le dijo Bella a su mejor amiga, Alice, una vez que la fue a visitar y descubrió la pesadilla que vivía su amiga…- Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar..

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón  
Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón

Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que lo habré olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo

Yo sé que él me quiere  
yo sé que no habra más heridas  
mañana sera un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo"- concluyo Bella con un lloriqueo.

Empiezan las discuciones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta

Lágrimas caían,tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,  
se conformas con un perdón  
y un simple abrazo

"-No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo

No puedes creerlo todavía,  
después de tantos años"- le respondió Alice.

"-El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez

Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas  
pero no te quedes en silencio  
si tu marido te pega

Porque no le perteneces,  
te mereces mucho más  
Ese cretino tienen autoridad  
se la das y él se crece

No puedes detenerle,  
no puedes defenderte,  
no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte

Cada día más normal  
pasar del amor al odio,  
se convirtió en algo habitual  
otro mal episodio

Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre"- Le recomendó Alice.

''¡Si no eres mía,no serás de nadie entiendes!'' – Bella recordó los gritos de su estúpido esposo.  
Bella no podía más,  
el cada día era más bestia

Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final…

Ese día Bella decidió enfrentarlo…

"Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir"- Pensó Bella cuando escucho a James llegar, escondió a su pequeña hija Renesmee en el baño y salió dispuesta a acabar con toda la pesadilla.

-Tu filo atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste numero más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición.- le reprocho Bella, James la agarro del cuello pero ella siguió hablando- Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión. Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento. Espero que al menos mi historia no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y trace una nuestra trayectoria, que no se repita jamás este cuento.  
Este cuento no es eterno debo ponerle un fin ser más fuerte que esa bestia. Quiero salir  
quiero vivir- esas fueron las ultimas palabras que se escucharon de Bella, lo demás fueron gritos.

Renesmee estaba muerta de miedo y por una vez decidió desobedecer a su madre, huyo por la ventana del baño y corrió hacia la casa del dulce hombre al que ella y su madre conocieron, Edward Cullen.

-¡Edward!- grito una vez que llego.

-Renesmee… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y tu madre?- pregunto cuando salió, seguido de su hermana Alice.

Renesmee les conto todo resumidamente, los tres fueron al auto de Edward dispuestos a rescatar a Bella.

Cuando entraron la escena fue devastadora para todos, Bella estaba encima de un charco de sangre, Edward corrió hacia Bella, el amor de su vida.

-Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia debes salir, vuelve a vivir- le susurro…

*DIAS DESPUES*

Bella despertó en un hospital tremendamente asustada, fueron las palabras de su secretamente amado las que la tranquilizaron:  
-Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas, no te quedes en silencio…- era lo que le había dicho Edward, y eso fue lo que hizo….


End file.
